A Kiss That's All It Was?
by K-Shandra
Summary: He has done it countless times, it was routine, until that last time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Kiss; That's All It Was?  
Genre: NCIS – Romance  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs  
Rating: T.  
Timeline: None, current, whenever… It's one of those.  
Spoilers: Vaguely, but nothing that would spoil anything.  
Summery: He has done it countless times, it was routine, until that last time.  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, unharmed, I promise.  
A/N: Missy had a crazy moment… humour her please - coz she's on a go-slow. Even bribing her with biltong, drywors and pretzels hasn't encouraged her to play, and she's off chocolates and nuts…  
Written: Late August 2012  
Word Count: 1,832

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

It all started with a kiss, one simple, harmless kiss.

It was a day like any other: a dead marine, a crime scene, evidence to be collected, information to be gathered, autopsies to attend, nothing had been out of sorts. Tony and Ziva did their usual word tango, McGee spoke geek, Ducky told stories and Vance demanded results, all and all nothing out of the ordinary. That was until he entered Abby's lab, armed with a Caff-Pow and wanting results.

She was her usual bouncy self – as always happy to see him. After he had handed her her Caff-Pow, she ran through the evidence. But It was when he moved to kiss her cheek, that it happened. He still has no idea what made her turn to look at him, or if there had been something else she had wanted to say to him. All he knows; is that instead of her cheek, his kiss ended up meeting her lips. With only three things registering: the softness of those lips, the slight gasp that lead to her parting her lips just before they broke, and the regret that filled him as he moved back. Oh no, not regret that he had kissed her – regret for the fact that it was over. He had stalled long enough to see her lift her fingers to her lips, before he recovered from his own shock, her face held a stunned expression, before he had given her the usual thanks and left her lab.

And that event is what led him to here; sitting in his basement with a glass of bourbon, reliving the moment over and over, again. He has suffered post-traumatic stress before, but even that was nothing compared to this. He could remember her scent, the softness of her lips, the slight gasp… how easy it could have been to just hold it for a few moments longer, to lift his hand to capture her head, to hold her to him as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past those soft lips to taste her. A frustrated groan managed to pass his lips. It had been so long since he'd been truly captivated by a woman, so long since he's been really tempted. And it's not as though he's never recognized her as a woman, she was just someone he could be affectionate to, where it didn't come with demands and expectations. He had no need to restrict his desire to touch her, to be affectionate. She had never recoiled, never lashed out at him. He could be however protective of her, and she would never play the jealousy card. He has felt twinges of that, whenever she discussed her time away from the office with someone and he could hear them. But his concern has always been more for her safety, at first with Ari, and later with that lab assistant.

He still recalls the effort it had taken to contain his laugher, when she had made the one intern wear bells around his neck – he also remembers wanting to bust the guy's face when she mentioned he was her new number one – that was his place; no one else had a right to be there. It had been thoughts like those, which had plagued his mind the entire evening – Ha! More like most the day, ever since he'd kissed her. Even DiNozzo had realized he was more distracted after returning from the lab. He'd actually been happy when at the end of the day, when he could send them home to get some sleep, the case could hold overnight.

He heard the door to his basement open, already knowing whom it was. He expected the heavy clonking from her boots to sound as she came down the stairs. No matter what anyone thought of Abby, she had the tenacity of a bulldog when it came to things that mattered to her. He was surprised when the sound hadn't come. Thinking he might be wrong, he looked towards the stairs, and the sight that met his gaze caused a smile to tug at his lips. Standing mid-flight was Abby, dressed in her slippers, scull emblazoned flannel pants a leather jacket over the top. She stood looking at him, her hands fidgeting, fingers entwining, her eyes looking about.

'Come on down Abs, I don't bite,' he invited, calmly waiting for her to join him.

He watched her glance back at the door for a moment then look back at him. 'I should go, it's late.' Abby returned faltering slightly.

Gibbs looked at his watch, 'it's only two in the morning.' He deadpanned hoping his voice didn't betray the sudden attack of nerves that consumed him. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to come down and join him, like she has so many times before. He felt his heart speed up even more when she once again looked towards the door. He waited for her to make her decision. He knew that they should talk about what had happened earlier, but he didn't want to, it had already made things awkward between them. He watched as she took a deep breath and reluctantly made her way further down the stairs. She came to a halt not to far from him visibly swallowing as her eyes flittered about, seemingly unwilling to meet his.

'Couldn't sleep ha?' he asked indicating for her to take a seat, to which she only shook her head. He wasn't certain if her response was an answer his question or the offer to sit down, because she remained standing, her fingers lacing and unlacing.

He placed his glass on the workbench, then reached out and placed a hand over hers, taking hold of them, doing what came natural to him when she as upset – he pulled her closer for a hug. Her moment's hesitation caused him concern. He did not want their relationship to come into jeopardy, not over a simple kiss, and accidental kiss, yet one he could not forget, did not want to forget. One his heart yearned to repeat. He pulled her into his arms. Rising from his seat as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Is this about earlier?' he gently asked.

He felt her move her head, nodding against his neck. He couldn't help the protective hold his hands took, keeping her close to him, allowing for him to breathe in her scent, to bask in the sensation of holding her close for more than a few moments.

He drew in a deep breath before speaking, words he did not mean, 'It's nothing to worry about Abs, it was an accident. It doesn't change anything.'

He felt her dig her head deeper into the crook of his shudder, felt her shoulders lift slightly from the deep breath she took. His own eyes drifted shut and he seemed incapable of releasing her from his hold.

Abby finally pulled back slightly, lifting her head to allow her eyes to meet his. The longing he saw there, the hurt he could almost feel caused his breath to catch. Without thought for action or consequence, his hand reached to cup her face pulling her closer. 'This isn't though' he said before taking her lips, taking full advantage of her gasp when it came, deepening their kiss. His knees almost buckled at the taste of her, His heart pounded insistently redirecting the flow of his blood from his brain, awakening his loins and his long neglected desires. He felt her lean into him, her hands clutching his shirt as he continued to kiss her, holding her to him, his lips tugging at hers before backing from her leaving her gasping. 'Gibbs-'

He placed his finger on her lips to quieten her. 'Stay with me tonight,' he husked.

She made to talk, but stopped when he shook his head slightly, 'to sleep Abbs,' he continued, moving his finger from her lips in order to cup the side of her face, 'I want to hold you.'

'Gibbs,' she once again started, with longing, a slightly pleading tone to her voice.

'What Abbs?' he asked when she started to pull away from him.

'I.. I can't.' she finally said.

Gibbs steered himself against the sudden jolt of anguish he felt at her words. Before lowering his voice, hoping to disguise his own pain, 'It's okay Abbs, I understand.'

'No it's not, Gibbs,' She suddenly returned, 'I want to, I really do, but I won't be able to just walk away in the morning.' Her voice almost faltering towards the end.

'Abby it's morning already.' Gibbs reasoned.

'You know what I mean,' she anxiously insisted, looking at him.

'Abbs,' Gibbs softly, calmly returned, not wanting her to work herself up.

'No Gibbs, I can't do this anymore.' She started, her words causing his heart to drop to his feet. She then moved from him and started pacing. 'The kisses, the touches they're confusing. They make me hope for something. Something I know I would never have, could never have. I don't want to go back, I don't want for it to mean nothing. I want for it to mean everything, to have it all, not just the fleeting moments. I love you and I know you love me, just not in that way I really want you to.'

Gibbs stepped up to her, gripping her shoulders to stop her pacing. 'Abbs you're tired, lets go to bed.'

'You're not listening, Gibbs.' She returned in frustration.

He closed the distance between them, once again placing his lips on hers, causing her to once again gasp, then resist him slightly. he deepened the kiss until she surrendered before pulling back, resting his forehead against hers. 'I am listening Abbs, now let's go to bed. We'll figure out where to go from there.'

Abby just looked at him for a while, before finally nodding her head.

Reaching down, he took hold of her hand and lead her up the stairs, turning off the lights as they made their ay to his bedroom. He waited for her to settle in his bed, before joining her and wrapping his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. He felt her snuggle back against him, 'No going back Gibbs,' she whispered.

'No going back Abbs, night,' he whispered in return before kissing her shoulder

'Night Gibbs,' she whispered back, he could hear the smile in her voice, felt his own heart soar at that. He has always only wanted her to be happy.

It was the first night he had any decent sleep in years, possibly the whole of his adult life.

He woke the following morning with her familiar scent and warmth next to him, still in his embrace. A content smile crept across his face as he tightened his embrace for a moment. It would work, he'd make sure of it. Gently he moved the loose dark strands from her face. _She's mine now_.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Kiss; That's All It Was? – Part 2  
Genre: NCIS – Romance  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs  
Rating: T leaning more to M, but not quite there yet.  
Timeline: None, current, whenever… It's one of those.  
Spoilers: Vaguely, but nothing that would spoil anything.  
Summery: Waking up next to her was the best start to any day.  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, unharmed, I promise.  
A/N: Missy just couldn't let them be… I really need to conclude some of my stories, and she just pops out new ones – Grrr.  
Written: October 2012  
Word Count: 2,300

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Abby was woken by gentle caresses along her side. The warmth from his body combined with his unique scent filled her senses as she slowly drifted back from the realm of sleep, causing a lazy smile form on her lips. She stretched slightly, shifting against him, allowing a soft, contented moan to escape her lips. His hand brushed over her abdomen at her movement, the contact heating her skin, sending a trill of sensations through her body.

His arm closed possessively around her pulling her closer to him, his arousal evident even before their lower bodies made full contact. She gasped slightly, and felt rather than heard his low growl against her neck.

'Better stop that.' he huskily warned, his warm breath caressing her neck, causing gooseflesh to erupt and another low moan to slip from her lips. His response was to push his body more against hers, grunting at the contact.

Abby contemplated challenging his caveat, but knew they were in the middle of a case, that he would be easily distracted, that they could be interrupted, and the last thing she wanted was for them to be interrupted. She also did not want it to be over quickly, before work, possibly leaving her buzzing in anticipation for more, distracting her from her work, which would slow down the case She wanted him all to herself, wanted his focus on only them, and only them, when they made love for the first time.

So instead she moved slightly, wanting to place some distance between them, and felt his arm tighten around, firmly her holding her in place. 'Not time to get up yet.' he husked, before his lips lightly brushed the bare skin of her shoulder. Abby for a moment had to fight the desire to push back against him, just to see what he would do, but instead started turning towards him, stopping when she came to rest on her back. His hand moved as she did, before finally coming to rest on her abdomen, then moving to possessively grip her hip, encouraging her to turn the rest of the way. She followed his direction, turning towards him, lifting her leg slightly so he could insert his thigh between hers.

She smiled warmly at him when their eyes met. 'Morning Gibbs.' she happily greeted.

'Heya Abbs.' He replied, pulling her closer.

'I should to go home to get changed.' She reasoned, her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

'There's plenty time for that still.' he replied, moving his hand from her hip, running it along her side until it came to rest behind her head. Her eyes slid shut as he closed the distance between them, brushing her lips lightly, then nothing. Abby fought the heavy sensation in her lids, opening them enough to see him gazing amorously at her. his hand moved from her neck brushing a trail along her shoulder, over her one breast, setting her skin alight, burning with awareness. His hand moved up again, its path more direct, before it came to rest on her cheek. Instinctively she leaned into his touch, her eyes once again slipping shut, a low moan of appreciation slipping from her lips.

'Abby.' Her grumbled, his voice heady with desire, his body pushing into her again, confirming his need. This time his lips claimed hers, firmly insistently, demanding of her to let him in. She instinctively responded to the request, allowing him to plunder her lips as his body pressed more into hers, pushing it back until he lay partially over her. He braced himself on an elbow, his other hand moving reverently, yet provokingly, across her body. Touching every bit of her it could reach, his rigid arousal nudging insistently into her hip.

Both gasped for air as they separated, his body's instinctive rocking against hers as his forehead came to rest against hers. Her eyes were mere slits as she took in the sight of him, his eyes dark with desire, yet his jaw firmly clenched in attempt to contain his desire.

A groan, sounding almost like he was in pain escaped his lips as his body pushed against her, his knee wedging between her legs, asking her to open them more.

He lifted his weight off her slightly, allowing his hand to move between them, once again coming to rest on her cheek as his gaze remained locked with hers. 'You're temptation itself.' he husked against her lips, his hand reaching for hers, taking hold of it before pulling it down his body, a moan escaping his lips as her hand came into contact with his rigid manhood, lowly husking, 'Done this for years already.' His hips instinctively pushed into her touch and he let go of her hand when she moved it to touch him. A trill of sensation ran through her when he sharply hissed in response to her hand pressing firmly against him, as she tried to mould her fingers around him, the fabric of his boxers restricting. Her body immediately started throbbing, an ache low in her groin smarting as she shifted under him.

'Need your touch Abs.' he growled as his hips pushed into her touch, 'Need to touch.' he decreed, his hands once again starting their exploration, running over her sides before slipping under her pyjama top, his fingers caressing her warm skin, his slightly roughened fingertips strumming an immediate response from her body, head coursing from the contact. A low frustrated grunt escaped her lips as she instinctively pressed up more against him, the ache between her thighs demanding satisfaction.

'Need you.' he professed as he once again closed the distance between them, his lips once again taking possession of hers. His hands tugging at her clothing, growling in frustration as it defied him.

Just then, Abby's phone bleeped, causing him to jolt to a halt and dropping his head on her shoulder, groaning in frustration. 'Wanna do things to you,' he grunted as he pulled from her, dropping next to her on the bed.

Abby immediately felt the chill left from his retreating body, a tightening sensation forming in her chest, his retraction from her felt too much like rejection, until he pulled her closer encouraging her to lie with her head on his chest.

He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, lightly brushing his lips over it. 'Wanna kiss every inch of you,' he professed before lowering it to rest over his pounding heart, leaving his to rest over it. 'Not enough time.' He concluded. Abby sharing his sentiments, treaded her fingers through his, lying still in order for their passion to simmer down.

'Come home with me tonight.' Gibbs spoke up a few moments later, his lips brushing against the top of her head, 'And bring a change of clothes.'

Abby's nodded in response, before whispered, 'only if we get off early enough.' impishly adding, 'I have plans for you, Marine.'

'Not as many as I have for you,' he teased in return, the air between then suddenly growing thick.

'I should go.' Abby said moving slightly, reluctantly. Gibbs this time loosened his hold and allowing her to slip from the bed, following her up and she slipped her feet back into her slippers. He helped her with her jacket, handing her her phone and slipping on a pair of denims before accompanying her to the door. He walked her to her car and stood watching as she drove down the road.

Later that morning, Tony entered the lab and Abby could see from the perplexed look on his face that something was amiss, that something was bothering him. Immediately, like on so many previous occasions, her heart sped up, pounding relentlessly in her chest, thinking something had happened to Gibbs. Her movements immediately became irritated, especially since they had left earlier to apprehend a suspect. Gibbs was always the first one down for results, and she had results for him, which meant something was wrong, especially since Tony was there instead.

'Heya Abbs.' Tony greeted, his voice was slightly hesitant, causing a tightening sensation to close around her chest, constricting her ability to breathe properly.

'Tony?' Abby hesitantly returned, turning her attention from the screen in front of her, her heart dropping at the confused look on his face.

'You're quite close to Gibbs?' Tony started, resulting in a cold bolt of dread to shoot through her body.

'Tony, What happened?' She choked out, swallowing at the bile that seemed to rise in her throat, bracing herself against the worktop.

'Oh! No, nothing's happened to him,' Tony quickly returned. Relief coursed through her, momentarily weakening her legs as her eyes closed in gratitude. 'At least nothing life threatening, he's upstairs.' Abby felt the frown forming on her forehead at his words. 'It's just that he's weird today.' Tony added.

'Weird? How?' Abby quickly asked, moving slightly from the workbench.

'I can't put my finger on it, he seems happy, genuinely happy.' Tony started perplexed, 'I've never known Gibbs to be happy when we've got a case.' He added, Abby's eyes moved past him for a moment. 'I think he bumped his head too hard, or it was maybe spent one night too many down in his basement… he's behind me isn't he?' Tony asked lowly.

At his words Abby nodded slightly, sincerely smiling as Gibbs spoke up, 'Ya think Dinozzo?' Tony visibly prepared for his head slap, however Gibbs just barked, get back to work DiNozzo,'

'On it boss,' Tony said doing an about turn and leaving the lab.

Gibbs smiled warmly at Abby as she teasingly spoke up, 'So you seem happier this morning?'

'I have reason to be.' he warmly replied, 'Whatcha got Abbs?' he asked, handing he her usual Caf-Pow.

Abby took it from him before starting, 'The fibres collected match the jacked Tim pulled from the dumpster,' turning towards the screen in front of her. 'I managed to extract some epithelials and Major Mass-spec is currently analysing them,' she continued as Gibbs came to stand behind her, closer than usual, his breath brushing against the back of her neck.

'Gibbs?' she questioningly spoke up, moving her head slightly to look at him.

'Just stand still Abbs,' he husked into her ear as his hands settled on her thighs, just below her skirt line. 'Been wanting to do this for years,' he husked as his hands moved up her thighs, slipping under her skirt. Her body immediately responded. The still lingering arousal of earlier flared up, her skin burning at his contact. The skin on skin contact of his roughened fingertips, tracing their way along her thigh, sent heat pooling to her groin in anticipation.

'Gibbs.' she moaned, as tingling sensations coursed over her body. The skin on her thighs alight with awareness as his hands moved up further. 'Carry on Abbs.' he husked into her neck

Gasping slightly she continued, 'The fingerprints you collected at the scene are not in the system so I'm running them against naval and forces databases to see if we get a hit.' Her voice hitching as his hands moved higher,

'Abbs,' Gibbs gasped, 'Lace?' he groaned deeply, longingly into her neck. The gravely tone of his voice caused instant heat to flair between her legs, the sudden gush of moisture there caused her abdomen muscles to contract.

'Gibbs.' She moaned, pushing back against him, feeling his obvious desire pushing against her.

'Gonna have to learn to keep my hands off you at work.' he grunted into he shoulder, his body pushing into hers. 'I want to see you in these.' he moaned against her neck, before firmly adding, 'tonight.' whilst his fingers traced the line of her panties.

'I'll let you take them off.' Abby lowly husked, pushing back against him.

'I plan to.' he huskily professed, before brushing his hands down her thighs again, gripping them slightly. 'I want these around me.' he grunted lowly. 'Anything else?'

'Can't think with you so close.' Abby finally gasped. She felt his lips curve into a smile against the bare skin of her shoulder, before kissing it. His hands came to rest on her hips, before he moved from her. Her body immediately missed the heat of his.

'Need a few myself, see ya later.' He replied before moving from her and leaving the lab. Abby saw the way he clenched his fists as he left and smiled, knowing his infamous control was under strain. His words warming her, she had fantasized so often about having him make love to her, wondering what it would be like. The thought had her suddenly still, Gibbs has always shown a preference for sophisticated women, that dressed and acted entirely different to her… Would his expectations in bed be any different? She wanted to please him, wanted to experience it all with him. But what if it didn't pan out, what if things went hinky? Would he expect her to behave like a sophisticated woman in bed? Uncertain if there was some code of conduct she knew nothing about. Could she chance it? Gibbs liked women with curves, Jenny had had curves…and it was no secret that they had shared something in the past, that he had formed a strong emotional attachment to her. Abby knew she had all the right parts, but not the fairing hips that so many men seemed to prefer. Also, unlike Ziva, who could entice men to lustful thoughts simply by walking, she depended on clothing to help her get the desired result.

Would she be enough for him? His women all having been so mature, would he expect that from her if she were to stand at his side? Abby slumped into her chair_, maybe I shouldn't._

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Kiss: That's All It Was? Part Three  
Genre: NCIS – Romance  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs  
Rating: M – don't look so surprised.  
Timeline: None, current, whenever… It's one of those.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summery: Taking the plunge.  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll return them, very relaxed, I promise.  
A/N: Missy needed a mindset change from her then workload… AKA her excuse for mindless smut.  
Written: December 2012  
Edited: February 2013  
Language: UK/International/Commonwealth English.  
Word Count: 3,791

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Abby irritably paced her apartment, her gaze momentarily landing on the overnight bag she had earlier placed at the door. She clenched and unclenched her hands before resuming her pacing.

Gibbs had said that she should meet him at his place: because there were some minor things he needed to see to before he could head home, and he had not wanted to keep her at the yard until he was done. However, her doubts about the aptness of what they were entering into were starting to get the better of her. There would be no going back after tonight: it would change everything between them, and she feared that it might not be for the better. It was her fear of the unknown and the possible consequences that kept her there, pacing, mulling, stressing. She has never before stood on the threshold of having something she so greatly desired, yet came at such a high price. And no matter which decision she made, it would inexorably change them and their relationship. She knew that he would view her withdrawal as rejection, and yet she could never reject him. She has for so many years yearned to be with him, to really get to know him, yet she seemed unable to take that final plunge…

Earlier, she had told him that she had needed to go home first to pick up some stuff, it had not been overly late when she had left the yard, it had actually been earlier than most evenings… However, after arriving home, her concerns regarding her ability to pleasure him in bed had started to surface. She had hesitantly packed a bag as her doubts about them festered.

She was not new to it, however her obsession with her work, and giving him the required results, had in recent years infringed on her time, and had left very little to pursue relationships. Besides, the guys that she had chosen in the past had all ended up being freaks.

She wanted it to be right, perfect… she wanted to be everything he needed, everything he craved, desired. The fact that he has already had four wives weighed heavily on her nerves: he was experienced, would have his preferences…. what if she did not measure up? Or did not like the same things? She knew why his marriages had failed, he had been distance, even uninterested at some stages, but that still did not take the pressure off her. If anything, it increased it.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, with every passing moment questioning their motivation. The affection he bestowed her was confusing, and his kisses – well the last few – made it even more difficult to validate halting things. There had been so much passion in them, such promise. But with passion comes the inevitable risk of being burnt, even consumed, and she was not certain if she would come out the other side unscathed.

That is what made her question the wisdom in giving up what they already share: with the hope of having something more. Especially since she did not want to lose what they had. She did not want things to be awkward between them. Yet, she only had to reminisce as to what it had felt like to wake up in his arms. How right it had felt. How easy things had turned heated between them, and how her body had instantaneously responded to his touch.

But what if it did not work out? What if it did not amount to what either of them expected of it? One could not go back once the line had been crossed. It was not like things with McGee: it was already enough that she at times had to be careful about what she said around him. Yes, it had become easier with the passage of time, but they would never share the same type of relationship she shared with Tony.

Her and Gibbs had shared so many things in the past, things had always been so simple… yet things had already changed.

No matter which way they went, things would never return to the way they were, they had already gone too far for that. The point of no return had long since been breached. And if she did not show up at his place, he would take it as rejection. Yet there was no way to ensure that she would emerge the following morning with her heart still intact, for if there was one thing Gibbs would be able to do, it was trounce on her heart.

Her head and her heart remained at war as she once again paced her apartment. Her gaze again landed on the overnight bag situated next to the door. It held everything she would need to spend the night at his place, and she really wanted to, yet could not get herself as far as walking out the door.

She had showered, even shaved her legs and a few other places in anticipation, not certain what he had planned, but wanted to be prepared. She released a heavy sigh, closing her eyes in hope of drawing some inner strength, anything that would help see her through the situation.

She found herself drawn to the door, to the bag waiting there for her… She did not want to let the opportunity slip her by. The thought of spending the rest of her life thinking: what if? Did not appeal to her. She had already spent too much time contemplating that. She was going to put that ghost to rest, and if it all came apart in the end… she would deal with it in the morning.

Just as she picked up her bag a knock sounded at the door, and she had to fight down her frustration. She did not feel up to dealing with any of her neighbour's queries. However, pasted a smile on her face as she swung open the door, intent on making it clear to whoever was on the other side that she was on her way out: then halted in her tracks, for a moment stunned when she saw Gibbs standing there.

He cocked his head slightly, and then indicated for her to hand him her bag, which she did, before he stepped back to allow her to exit.

Her heart raced in her chest, the thought that he had come looking for her sent a wave of tingles across her body. The memories of his touch, his desire filled tone that morning, and again at the lab, caused her body to hum in response. She turned to lock her door then followed him down the passage, clasping her hands as they walked. Even with the ends justifying the means, it did not relieve the strain or the doubts she harboured.

Gibbs was his quiet self as he opened the door to his truck, first stashing her bag before holding it open for her. She contemplated taking her own car, but then looked at him and realized that he was in all likelihood suffering the same disquiet she was: not that he had anything to worry about, he simply had to wrap his arms around her and she would be content for the evening.

She settled in the seat, and watched as he moved around the cab before getting in on the driver's side. He glanced at her for a moment, and she could have sworn he wanted to say something but then tuned his attention from her and stated the truck.

They drove in silence, the air between them heavy. She chanced a glance at him, noticing the whites of his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel, and swallowed at the lump that had started to form in her throat. Usually, she would have nattered away for the duration of their trip, yet found herself incapable of selecting a topic that did not in some way relate to their situation. Therefore, once again, found herself questioning their situation.

They arrived at his home, and he indicated for her to go on ahead, and he gathered up her bag before locking the truck. She glanced about her as she nervously approached the door, even the night before she had not felt as emotionally wrung as she did then. She has never felt nervous or uncomfortable in his home, for it was understated, it invited one to be whom you were, much like the man who owned it. She stepped in his foyer, and then turned towards him as he came up behind her.

He placed her bag on the floor and for a moment looked at her, before tilting his head slightly.

'Dinner Abbs?' he calmly asked. She nodded her head in reply, and was about to turn from him when he reached for her, murmuring, 'Abbs, when you're ready.'

She looked at him, and nodded her head in understanding.

He handed her his phone, instructing, 'Order us something.' Then picked up her bag and disappeared upstairs.

She glanced after him for a moment, then back at the phone, uncertain what to make of things: yet relieved that he seemed willing to ease into it, to give them time to find their feet so to speak.

They shared a quiet dinner. The magnitude of their situation weighed heavily on both of them, and saw neither of them eat much. Together they cleared up the containers, packing them away in the fridge before settling together on the couch to watch a movie. Abby rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers traced patterns along her upper arm.

Her body started to shut down: worn after the day's constant state of awareness. It grew heavy, his presence has always had a soothing effect of her, and watching movies at his house had always calmed her in the past. It was not long after that he turned off the TV, and proclaimed, 'Bed time, Abbs.'

Her heart immediately started racing, her body stiffened in response. She had no idea what to make of his behaviour, what he would expect of her – if anything. It seemed a little too domestic, and yet not enough, there was an underlying tension in him, that she could just not place.

'Go, I'll be up,' he said indicating towards the stairs.

Abby rose from the couch and calmly made her way there, her body became more agitated the closer she came to his bedroom. She stood on the threshold and turned on the light, then looked about the room. It was no different than it had been the night before, yet it felt different, foreign even.

She reached for her bag: extracting the lingerie she had packed, and looked at it before placing it back. Instead, she selected one of his t-shirts she had previously nabbed. She was uncertain of his mood, uncertain of everything. So she stripped off her clothes, leaving only the lace panties, before slipping thee t-shirt over her head and turning towards the bed. She switched on the bedside light, and pulled back the sheets, before sitting on the bed.

He appeared a short while later, and turned off the overhead light before moving to his side of the bed, and started shrugging his clothes. When he got down to his boxers and shirt, he slipped into bed with her and indicated for her to turn so that he could spoon behind her.

She reached for the light and finally settled with him behind her. Her heart felt heavy, because even though it was more than she had ever really hoped for, it was far less than she wanted.

She shifted slightly before murmuring, 'Gibbs?'

'When you're ready, Abbs. Now sleep.'

Abby once again settled, closing her eyes and calmly controlled her breathing: it was something she often did when trying to fall asleep, however her body remained in a constant state of awareness, her entire back tingling where it came into contact with his front.

It was some time later, when he pulled from her and turned the other way. His movements felt more pronounced than they really were. She had enjoyed the closeness, the shared warmth, and his change of position sent a chill up her spine. It left her feeling cold, alone and irritated.

They lay like that for some time, before Gibbs once again moved: this time slipping out of bed. Abby turned to look in his direction, but could not make out anything in the dark, and reached to turn on the bedside lamp.

He had his denims in hand when the pale glow of the light suddenly illuminated the room.

'Gibbs?' Abby questioned, her voice sounded small, uncertain even.

'Sleep, Abbs.' He said turning away from her, shrugging his pants to put them on again.

'Where are you going?' she asked sitting up, not liking what he was doing.

'I'll take the couch,' he decreed, turning his head to look at her.

At his words Abby tossed the sheets aside, declaring, 'You can't do that, if anyone should leave it should be me.' Her heart was pounding in her throat as she looked at him, uncertain of what they should do.

'Ain't gonna sleep here, Abbs,' he forlornly replied.

For a moment, she thought she had imagined it, and felt her heart drop to her feet. Her gaze dropped to the floor, her shoulders following the movement. His behaviour left her reeling, the sting of rejection fierce, and she found herself swallowing at the lump in the throat, before mumbling, 'This was a stupid idea, I should go home.'

She moved towards her bag, and was about to reach for it when his hand closed around her one arm, pulling her back towards him. She lifted her head to look at him when he firmly decreed, 'No.'

'This is not gonna work, Gibbs. We can't even sleep in the same bed.'

Gibbs cocked his head, and then shook it, murmuring, 'That's not it, Abbs.'

'Then why are you leaving, if you cannot sleep with me?'

He sighed audibly, and tugged her closer to him, turning so their fronts aligned. She saw his eyes darken, moments before he pressed their lower bodies together, his arousal obvious against her lower abdomen.

'Can't lie here and not touch ya, Abbs,' he low growled, his hand finding her neck pulling her closer before he claimed her lips. His other arm slipped round her holding her tightly against him.

They were both panting when he pulled back from their kiss. His forehead rested against hers, his hips nudged against her whilst his eyes held hers. The sudden discharge of passion sent her heart racing, blood coursed through her veins, flushing her skin, causing her body to melt into his.

'Abbs,' he moaned, before again taking her lips. This time unleashing more passion that she was certain she could handle.

'Need you,' he grunted as he placed kisses along her neck, his hands moving over her back mounding her to him. Her head fell back in response. A moan slipped from her lips as he nibbled on the skin behind to her ear.

His body stiffened as he pulled back from her. Then drew in a deep breath as his hands reached for her shoulders, pushing her from him slightly.

'Why'd you stop?' She croaked out. A tightening sensation settled around her chest.

He lifted his hands from her shoulders, and clasped them into tight fists. Then shook his head, before turning from her.

Abby reached for his arm, 'Don't go.'

He halted at her touch, looking at the ground before murmuring, 'Can't stay.'

'But I want you to,' Abby said stepping closer to him. He turned towards her.

His hands landed on her hips holding them away from him, as he replied, 'Don't do passive, Abbs.'

'I'm not asking you to.' Abby whispered against his lips, the gaze for dropping to them for a moment, before lifting to join his again.

He looked at her, intently, for a moment, before pulling her against him. His lips claimed hers, the same time his hands pressed against her back, pulling her closer to him.

His hands worked up the t-shirt, breaking his kiss only long enough to tug it over her head. Heat coursed through her body, setting it alight until it tingled in anticipation. The sensations intensified with ever touch every brush of his hands as he kissed his way down her neck, her chest, nipping at the swell of her breasts.

Blood pounded in her ears as she instinctively threaded her fingers through his silver hair, to keep it in place. Her back basculed when his tongue traced her one nipple. His lips settled round it, tugging it into his mouth, groaning as he sucked harder. His attentions sent pulses down to her core, which soon rendered her legs jelly.

He moved, swinging her up into his arms, before laying her on the bed. He stared down at her for a moment before tugging at his own clothes. His eyes were dark with desire as he moved to join her. His hands moved over her, his lips brushed the skin of her abdomen, and his hands cupped her breasts. It all seemed to happen at once, and then not quick enough. It was too much and then not enough, as his hands ghosted over her body, setting it alight. It rose to meet his touch, until she was quivering with desire. His conscious mind lost in a haze of heady sensation. By the time he moved over her to join them, she was weak with need, her body yearning for his.

She moaned her approval when he pushed into her, her fingers gripping his hips as he settled deep within her.

She felt full, overflowing: yet it was not enough, and moved against him. Her core muscles closed around him, drawing a hiss from him. His body bucked against hers in response, and his hands when down to her thighs, pulling at them.

'Higher, Abbs,' he grunted against her lips as his hips jolted against hers again, 'not deep enough.'

She pulled up her legs, moaning at every lunge he made. His manhood stroked her, seeming to swell more with every stroke it made. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, grunting for more but not certain if she could handle it.

He reached for her hands, firmly taking hold of them before moving them up to pin them next to her head. Then pushed himself up, angling himself to look down at her. His hips propelled faster, thrusting into her. Their bodies slapped together, noisily, as he grunted, 'Need to fuck, Abbs.'

His words jolted her back from her pleasure-induced stupor: their harsh, foreignness felt wrong. She focused on his face, saw his need, his craving. The way his head fell back as he plunged into her, the hissing as he hit full depth and then drew out again.

She recognized his desire, and his inability to control it. He was in essence a marine returning home from deployment, loosing himself in the woman he loved, seeing to a physical need that had long been deprived him. There would be a time for slow and sensual, but his need was greater than his restraint, and she welcomed it.

'Fuck me, Gibbs,' she gasped as he thrust into her again.

Her words drew a moan from him, which sounded almost painful, and then his body moved, his hips rolling against her: changing the motion catching her unawares.

Their bodies connected hard, and his hands gripped hers tighter as the slapping sounds escalated. The air surrounding them turned musky and hot between as he lost himself, in her and the moment.

He rode her harder than any man had ever dared, and she loved it, wanted more of it. Her body stiffened, tightened under his. She felt him falter; his movements grew more jerk-like, as her own body closed round his. Her head pushed back and her body bowed in pleasure, pulses coursing over it. She called to him; wanting him know what he was doing to her.

His body stiffened over hers, pinning her down, as he bellowed his release. His body shuddered against hers, jolting as it propelled his essence deep into her.

He lowered himself onto her, his head pressing against her shoulder as he gasped for air. His sweat slicked body pressed onto hers as he released her hands, bracing himself on his elbows. She wrapped her arms around him holding onto him as she too tried to regain her breath, her hands tracing the line along his spine, whilst their bodies remained intimately joined.

'Welcome home, Marine,' she finally whispered, once she had regained her breath.

'Oh God, Abbs,' he moaned against her shoulder, 'trust you to understand.'

His arms slipped around her, and with one swift movement, he turned them. Their bodies breaking their connection as he settled on his back with her partly over him. His arms held her in place, as their legs intertwined. Neither said anything for a long while, simply basing in the afterglow.

Abby moved, and his arms instinctively tightened around her.

'Bathroom,' she whispered, and he let her slip from his embrace. Suddenly sitting up as she softly grunted. The pleasurable ache between her legs more prominent when she tried to move.

'You okay, Abbs?' his voice was stressed concerned.

She turned her head and smiled at him, and replied 'It's a good ache.'

She moved to the door then looked back at him, goading, 'Wanna share the shower?'

He looked at her, and then smiled, on of his rare full smiles, already moving from the bed, replying, 'only if I get to wash you.'

'Works for me she,' she flippantly replied before turning from him.

His body pressed up against hers, his hands gently tracing over her: the gentleness of his attentions contrary to his earlier lovemaking. He kissed her forehead and soothed his hands over her back. Her hands brushed over his body, in an effort to rise off the spuds.

His arms suddenly closed around her, pulling her towards him and holding her in place, murmuring, 'I can't go again as quickly.'

'Don't need you to,' Abby replied resting her head against his shoulder. Pulling her hands from his front, to wrap round him.

'You sure about that, Abbs?' he gruffly asked.

His words had her pull back to look at him, her eyes suddenly bulging, 'That's what held you back, why you wouldn't!"

Gibbs pulled her closer tucking her head under his chin, 'You're young Abbs, you'll get bored with me.'

'Never, you're my Marine, always have been.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Thanks for reading.


End file.
